His King
by thekatthatbarks
Summary: After the death of her father, Sakura is left an orphan. But then, Shikaku adopts her into the Nara Clan and Sakura isn't without a family for long. Last scene was inspired by Love Me Tender by Elvis Presley
1. Chapter 1

The death of Haruno Kizashi was disheartening news to many people. He'd always been a joyful man bringing smiles to whoever he spent time with. But for one little girl, it felt like the end of her world. She'd already lost her mother as a baby and to lose her father as well left her as an eight-year-old orphan. She didn't have anyone left.

Sakura was lonely even with around twenty people in her house. She'd lost her father and now she felt like she was going to lose her life too. Distant relatives were discussing in the next room who _should_ take her. None of them lived in Konoha, scattered across the Land of Fire as merchants. Sakura would have to give up being a shinobi when they finally decided who she was going to live with. She'd leave the home she'd always known and all her friends. Sakura didn't think things could get any worse until she realized her family was _arguing_ with raised voices. It was clear none of them wanted her and were just shoving the responsibility on to each other at this point.

Sakura hugged her knees as she cried on her couch. She almost didn't notice the doorbell had rang until the voices stopped in confusion. When the door to the kitchen didn't open, Sakura got up from the couch and walked dejectedly to the front door. _Probably another relative who also didn't want her._

But when she opened the door, the man who smiled down at her wasn't family. It took her a second, but she eventually recognized him as Shikamaru's dad. She looked up at him confused with tear stains on her cheeks. "Nara-san?"

"Hello, Sakura-chan. May I come inside?" He gestured with his head behind her and Sakura stepped aside in response.

She led him to where she'd been sitting on the couch and pointed at the door to the kitchen. "The adults are in there."

Shikaku glanced at the door and then crouched in front of her. "I did want to talk to them about something. But I wanted to see you first."

Sakura pointed at herself and tilted her head. "Me?" No one had barely spoken to her in days. Even her _family_ had barely glanced at her, before they left her in this room by herself.

He nodded and gave her a smile. Then, grabbed her small hands in his and bowed his head. "I wanted to offer my condolences, Sakura-chan. Your father was a good man and a friend of mine. I'm sorry for your loss."

Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes. She'd heard similar words since the funeral, but not many had sounded as sincere as Shikaku's. She whispered back to him, trying to stay strong and not break down crying again, "Thank you."

He looked back up at her and dropped her hands, standing up. He patted her head and told her, "I'm going to go talk with your relatives, but then I want to ask you something. Will you stay here and wait for me?"

Sakura nodded and took her place back on the couch, watching in wonder as Shikaku walked towards the kitchen door knocking lightly and stepping inside. Sakura tried to listen but everyone was quieter than earlier. There were hushed whispers for a few minutes and then complete silence. She fisted her hands nervously in her lap as she waited.

When Shikaku stepped back out, she noticed a few of her relatives lingered near the open door with surprised eyes. When she met their eyes, they looked away from her and she turned her attention to Shikaku who had knelt in front of her. He took her hands in his again and told her bluntly, "The Nara Clan wants to adopt you, Sakura-chan."

Her eyes widened and she stuttered back, "A-Adopt?"

He nodded at her seriously. "Yes, Sakura-chan. We'd like you to become a part of our family."

Tears poured over Sakura's cheeks and she felt a tightness in her chest. "Y-You want me to come l-live with you?"

He smiled at her and shrugged. "Well, you'd be living with my sister-in-law. She's unmarried, but she's always wanted children. I talked it over with her and she'd like to take responsibility for you."

Sakura was almost sobbing now, but she tried to calm herself down. She felt scared about the change, but was also relieved. She rubbed at her eyes and asked with a trembling lip, "You want me?"

Shikaku chuckled, but his eyes were sad as he answered, "Of course. Who wouldn't?"

Sakura glanced at her listening relatives who avoided her eyes again now looking guilty. She felt that pain in her chest again but when she looked back to Shikaku it lessened a bit. He went on, "We're not replacing the family you lost. It's not going to be a better or worse family. Just a _different_ one. But, Sakura-chan, you don't have to. You can go stay with one of your relatives if you'd like. But if you _want_ to, I'd like you to be a part of our family."

Sakura immediately bobbed her head and threw her small body at him. He caught her and held her as she soaked his shirt with her tears. When he made out her saying, "I want to," Shikaku stood up with her still in his arms. He looked over at her relatives and Sakura could hear how hard his voice was when he said, "I'm going to take her now. I've already discussed it with the Hokage and he approved of the adoption. After Yoko signs the adoption papers, Sakura will be a Nara. I'll come by later with my son to pick up her things. I'm assuming none of you object?"

They shook their heads at him and Shikaku didn't say another word before leaving the small house.

Sakura had never really known the love of a mother considering how young she'd been when hers had passed. She'd grown up fine with just her father and she'd been happy, but she'd always longed for the one person she could never have. But in a way, she had the chance now. She had a person just like that. Sakura loved her mother without even knowing her, so she wouldn't ever be replaced. But like Shikaku had said. _Not replacing. Not better or worse. Just different._

Yoko had been excited to meet Sakura and had picked her up into her arms as soon as she could. Sakura wondered if she'd imagined the tears at the corner of her eyes that day. She'd been waiting at Shikamaru's house for her and Shikaku. After Shikaku had made quick introductions of everyone – though she had already known Yoshino since she was Shikamaru's mother – Yoko had looked at Shikaku before kneeling down and holding her arms out to her that she went to nervously.

Shikamaru had come home shortly after from playing with Choji and had apparently already known about her joining the clan, since he made sure to welcome her before going to help his mother with dinner. They hadn't ever been that good of friends because they simply ran in different circles, but Sakura felt comforted by him being there. She felt like he would make the transition easier since she knew him best. She'd been anxious since she'd stepped foot into the Nara household, but as time wore on and she could see that everyone was excited for her to be there. It made her more comfortable.

Yoko had told Sakura they could wait until the next day and Sakura could spend the night at Shikamaru's, but Sakura said she was ready to go home with her. Yoko's smile at that was a memory that Sakura would never forget.

She held Sakura's hand as they walked the short distance to Yoko's home which happened to be next door. Sakura decided she really liked Yoko within just the short hours of knowing her. She was kind and had a sweet smile. Sakura could tell that Yoko was excited she was coming to live with her. She couldn't stop smiling and chattering on about things they would go buy for Sakura's room.

Sakura felt her nervousness come back as stepped over the threshold into her new home and she looked around curiously. Yoko let her wander around, showing her what rooms were what. Even at her young age, Sakura could tell Yoko had always wanted a family. The house was too big for one person and she had three bedrooms apart from her own. Despite her living alone, the house felt warm and wasn't sparse at all. Pictures of the clan were hung up on the walls and there was plenty of furniture to lounge on.

The last room Yoko showed her was the one meant for Sakura. There was already a bed in there along with a dresser and a beautiful rug. It was obvious all of it was new and Sakura looked up at her in surprise. Yoko told her shyly, like she wasn't a thirty-year-old woman and instead a young girl, "Shikaku told me it might not work out, but I had already set my heart on you. I got the room ready yesterday."

Sakura felt tears roll down her face again and she was surprised she still had some in her. She'd been crying almost nonstop for days. She ran over and hugged Yoko's legs. "Thank you."

Yoko laughed and picked her up, just hugging her for a moment. She told her hesitantly, "I am sorry about your father, Sakura-chan. Even as happy as I am, I wish you weren't going through this."

Sakura didn't know what to say in response, so she tightened her arms around her neck. A few minutes passed and then Yoko walked her over to the bed and laid her down gently. She tucked her in and kissed her forehead before stepping away and turning off the light. She looked back at her with her hand on the door handle and asked, "Do you need anything, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura was about to shake her head, but then something occurred to her and she started hesitantly, "Um, I…don't know what to call you."

Yoko smiled at her and said simply, "Call me whatever you like. I'm not going to ask you to call me mom, but I won't stop you either. Just whatever makes you comfortable."

Sakura nodded and Yoko gave her a goodnight before closing the door softly. Sakura's little mind was still trying to process everything that happened today and despite how tired she felt, she didn't fall asleep right away. Her eyes fell on the rug in front of her bed and noticed the Nara's clan symbol embroidered on it. She couldn't explain the multitude of emotions that were coursing through her. But she knew that the sight of it made her feel safe as she remembered strong arms carrying her the whole way to the Nara Grounds, though she was far too old to be carried around.

Sakura felt like an hour had passed and she still hadn't fallen asleep. Her thoughts drifted to her father like they'd had a habit of doing since the news. She missed him and it caused a stab of pain to her heart. More tears escaped her eyes, making her even more tired. She didn't want to cry anymore. Unlike what people told her, it didn't make her feel any better.

She suddenly felt lonely in the darkness of her new room and she scrambled out of her bed. It took her a couple of tries, but she eventually found Yoko's room and opened the door. The woman sat up in her bed and looked at her worriedly. "Sakura-chan? What's wrong?"

Sakura's feet pattered on the hardwood floor as she ran over to the bed. She buried her face in Yoko's stomach and mumbled, "I don't want to be alone."

Yoko patted her hair and then pulled her up on to the bed with her. Sakura slipped under the covers and cuddled close to her. Yoko put a hand on her arm and told her softly, "Just sleep here. I'll be here when you wake up."

The Naras were a welcoming clan and each of them accepted Sakura as part of the family. They were kind people. Sakura couldn't bear to change her name, but she did attach Nara at the end of it. She could keep her respect for her old family and appreciation for her new one that way. No one seemed to mind it. With Yoko's help, Sakura had the Nara's clan symbol added to her back. The black circle fit nicely inside the white one that represented Haruno on her uniform.

It took months and then years, but soon living with Yoko and the Naras felt like _home_.

Sakura was relieved in a way that she never started to see Shikamaru as a kind of sibling or even a cousin. It wouldn't have felt right and she didn't want their relationship to change. He was a constant in her life and she didn't need anything else suddenly becoming different. Though they had become better friends from living so closely, he was still the lazy boy from her class that liked to fall asleep during lessons.

At the beginning, Sakura had still felt unsure about how Shikamaru felt about her joining the clan. She'd wondered if he felt weird about it considering they'd barely even spoken in class. An irrational part of her mind told her he might be uncomfortable enough to ask Shikaku to kick her out. She ignored that voice as best as she could. She didn't know him well, but she knew Shikamaru wasn't the type of person to do that. He might say things were _troublesome_ , but he was kind like the rest of his family.

Her worries vanished one day when Shikamaru showed up on her pouch with his hands stuffed in his pockets looking bored. She looked confused at him, not having seen him visit on his own before. Usually Shikaku or Yoshino were with him.

He sighed and told her, "I know Yoko-oba is out on a mission, so do you want to play?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Sure." But then, remembered something and looked down at the bandage on her arm. "But I hurt my arm yesterday, so I can't play many games."

Shikamaru stepped inside the house with a shrug and asked her, "We could play shogi?"

Sakura shrugged at him. "I don't know how to."

Shikamaru looked at her surprised and then grabbed her hand, leading her out of the house. "I'll have to teach you then. Come on, I have a board at my house."

Sakura grinned and ran with him down the road. "Okay!"

Maybe somewhere along the way, Sakura had picked up Shikamaru's laziness. She was smart and perfected the basics, but had never really gone out of her way to train. Yoko had taught her the shadow technique and while it would be an ace up her sleeve in battle, she'd never have the knack for it like a true Nara. When she started to get serious about her training after the chunnin exams, she asked Tsunade if she'd take her on as an apprentice. She'd admired the woman's strength and her abilities in the medical field and thought if she was going to learn from someone, then it might as well be from the best.

Shikamaru, who had also gotten more serious over the years since he'd become a chunnin, helped her study. She hadn't gone in blind, having grown up in a clan that specialized in medicine, but it was still the hardest work she'd ever done. She prided herself on accomplishing her skills on her own, but knew she wouldn't have gotten as far without Shikamaru.

Though at times, he complained he was tired and didn't _even need to learn all this medical stuff_ , he never stopped coming over to help her study. He stayed up with her on nights before one of Tsunade's _mini exams_. Then, outside of her studying, he trained with her. Tsunade may have been her master, but she wasn't able to watch Sakura train all the time. So, she did so on her own, not wanting to slack off simply because her master was busy running the village. Shikamaru joined her when he could, offering ways she could incorporate the shadow technique into her fighting style. Even if she could never master it like he could, he told her it could still help her. Sakura thought that he insisted so much because it showed she was a _Nara_ , something both him and the rest of the clan liked to remind her.

She remembered how some people, particularly other children when they were still in school, liked to tell her she wasn't _really_ a Nara. Any time she ever mentioned the name around Sasuke, he didn't hold back his opinion that she could never just _join_ a clan and that'd she'd always be an outsider to them even if they didn't say so. It'd turn her crush on him off quickly and they got in a lot of arguments about it on missions to her poor sensei's disappointment. Naruto came to her defense and got even angrier than she did, saying that Sakura was _lucky_ someone had taken her in and that he could _shut up_.

She'd felt this pang of guilt after he'd said that and she'd gone to see Shikaku when they'd gotten back. She asked him why no one had ever adopted Naruto or Sasuke. She could tell by the clench of his jaw and the hard look in his eyes that she hadn't been the first to broach the subject. He told her somberly, "There are… _rules_ that apply to Naruto and Sasuke that don't apply to other children."

Sakura had wanted to ask why but understood that if he hadn't already said so, Shikaku probably couldn't. She'd heard about the Uchiha massacre and saw how the adults treated Naruto strangely. There was obviously more to them than she would ever know.

At her frown, Shikaku's face softened and he added, "The boys are taken care of Sakura. You don't need to worry. They get money for food among other things."

When she didn't look relieved, he said, "Well, if you ever feel like they're lonely, they're welcome to come over and spend some of their time here. You can check with Yoko but I don't think she'd mind."

Sakura smiled at him, reminded once again how kind the man was. Though Sasuke never got the chance to accept the invitation.

 _*at sixteen*_

"Sakura-chan." Sakura looked up to see Shikamaru standing behind her chair with a grin.

She raised an eyebrow at him and he told her, "Yuki is ready for visitors now."

Sakura brightened and stood up from her chair, grabbing on to Shikamaru's sleeve. "Let's go then!"

He nodded and she had half a mind to look back to Ino who was waiting quietly from across the table. "Ah, Ino, I –"

Ino cut her off with the wave of her hand. "I got the bill don't worry. Go play with the new Nara baby."

With her fingers now curling into Shikamaru's elbow, Sakura smiled at her before walking away. Neither her or Shikamaru saw Ino's knowing smile as she watched them walk away arm in arm.

"Sakura! Shikamaru!" Yuki's face lit up when they walked into the hospital room and the small family gathered made room for Sakura to get to the bed with Shikamaru following behind her.

Sakura smiled at her, leaning down to peek at her new cousin nestled in Yuki's arms. "How are you feeling? Everything went okay?" Sakura had wanted to help deliver the baby, but had been on a mission when Yuki went into labor. When she'd gotten back, she found out the baby had needed immediate surgery on his heart. Besides the immediate family, no visitors had been allowed while he was still in recovery. Even though Sakura had medical clearance, she hadn't wanted to visit without Shikamaru.

Yuki nodded and looked down at her baby. "We named him _Aki_." When she looked up, she glanced between Sakura and Shikamaru. "Do you want to hold him?"

Sakura reached out for the baby and took him in her arms. His big eyes stared up at her with a pacifier in his mouth and Sakura cooed at him, "Hello, Aki-kun."

Shikamaru had a hand on her arm as he stood behind her and reached around her to let Aki grab on to his finger. Sakura automatically leaned back into him so he could see him better over her shoulder. The baby gripped onto his finger loosely, still staring up at her with doe eyes. "He's so cute, Yuki."

Yuki chuckled from her bed and Sakura head a whisper, "They're such a cute couple." She looked up and around the room to see who they were talking about and then, realized everyone was staring at her – no, her _and Shikamaru_. Sakura blushed and turned to give Shikamaru the baby, noticing he had a pink hue to his cheeks. She bit her lip to keep from smiling and stepped back to sit on the edge of Yuki's bed.

Not many people would expect the guy who found everything troublesome to be so fond of babies, but he was. Shikamaru loved playing with the children in the clan and Marai. He had a soft smile on his face as he moved his finger around, Aki's tiny hand still gripping it. Sakura felt warm looking at the picture before her. When Shikamaru looked up to meet her eyes, she smiled at him before turning to Yuki and putting a glowing hand on her head.

Yuki rolled her eyes at her with a small smile. "Sakura, I'm fine. I promise the nurses have been taking care of me."

Sakura shrugged. "I know, but I like checking on family myself."

Yuki nodded and let Sakura do her onceover. When Shikamaru handed Aki back to Yuki, Sakura did the same thing to him, paying close attention to his heart. She didn't doubt her fellow medics, but her worries could only be soothed if she checked for herself. This time, Yuki didn't roll her eyes and asked her, "Is everything alright?"

Sakura nodded and saw Yuki's shoulders relax. Then, Sakura felt a tug on her skirt and looked down to see her little cousin, Emi. "Sakura-ane, can you help me with training tomorrow?"

Sakura smiled at her with a nod, but then Emi muttered, "I've been having trouble with my shadow technique."

Sakura hesitated and glanced at Shikamaru. "Uh, Emi-chan, maybe Shikamaru should help you then."

She pouted. "But I want _you_ to!"

Seeing Sakura's panic, Shikamaru steeped in and said, "How about I come too?"

Emi brightened at that and looked up him. "Okay! But you promise to bring Sakura-ane?"

He nodded and Sakura gave him a thankful smile. She didn't mind teaching the girl, but she didn't think she'd be able to help her if she was having trouble with the shadow technique. Sakura barely used it and didn't think she was skilled enough to teach it.

When they bid their farewells and left the room, Shikamaru told her, "I will come along like I said, but I think you'd be able to teach her yourself."

Sakura sighed and glanced away from him. "Shikamaru, you know how much I struggled with learning it and figuring out how to use it to my advantage with my fighting style. I wouldn't be able to help her."

She saw him shake his head out of the corner of her eye and looked over at him. He smiled at her. "That's just it. You _didn't_ get it on the first try. It's not a talent to you. It's a skill that you worked hard to get. If anyone knows all the different ways to learn it and understand it, it would be you."

Sakura felt a warmth in her stomach that felt those fluttering butterflies everyone talked about. She smiled at the praise and hooked her arm through his like it was the most natural thing in the world. _Maybe it was, because it felt like it._ "I suppose you're right."

"Is Sakura your betrothed?" Temari asked him bluntly one day she was in the village on kage business.

Shikamaru almost stopped in his tracks at the question, but kept his cool on the surface. He asked her back, "Why would you even ask that?"

Temari shrugged. "I was just curious. I'm not part of a clan. I don't really know how they work," she admitted. Then, added with a teasing smirk, "You two certainly act like it though if you're not."

Shikamaru fought down a blush and kept his face forward. He clicked his tongue against his cheek. "Tch. Troublesome woman," he muttered and told her, "Well, we're not."

Temari hummed and he could tell she was having too much fun with this by her grin. She and him had an odd relationship. They were friends, but there was a lot of teasing and snide comments that he wasn't exactly used to. It was just because of her personality though. Behind her rough exterior, Temari liked to have fun with everyone even if she had to make it herself.

She raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "Then, how would you explain it, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru opened his mouth to reply and then closed it, realizing for once he didn't have an answer. He wouldn't say _sister_ , that just felt weird. She was a part of his clan, but she was also more than that to him. He would say family, but that also felt too vague and simple like it didn't cover anything while also covering everything. She was his friend of course, _but_ … As the word crossed his mind, he felt his mood dampen. For such an innocent word to cause his chest to tighten was just ridiculous. _Sakura wasn't just a friend and maybe it had always been that way._

"She's…" – Shikamaru let out a deep breath and glanced up at the clouds above them – "a good friend."

Temari snorted and rolled her eyes, muttering, "Liar." But she didn't push it like he knew she normally would.

When Sakura heard the news, she felt her feet falter in the midst of battle and she almost fell. There was a deep pain in her chest and she almost felt like she couldn't breathe. She'd foolishly thought she'd never have to feel this way again but she had been _so_ wrong. Her first thought was Shikamaru and the irrational part of her mind wanted to abandon her fight and find him. But she shook the thought off. _They were in the middle of a war._

Someone grabbed her shoulder and if she'd been in a better state of mind, she would've thrown them over her shoulder, but she simply looked over at them. It was Kakashi and he gave her a worried look. "Sakura, are you going to be alright?"

Sakura felt something wet roll down her face and realized she was crying as she brought a hand to her face. The tears mixing with the dirt and blood that was on her hands brought her back to reality. She let out a deep breath before telling Kakashi, "I'm here." It wasn't exactly an answer, but that was all she could give him for now.

It was enough for him and he moved forward. Sakura quickly followed after him, clearing her mind of any thought other than the battle in front of her. _She'll mourn later._

It seemed like the whole village attended the funeral as Sakura glanced around her and she reminded herself Nara Shikaku wasn't the only person lost to the war. It was a bitter reminder when her eyes landed on Ino just a few feet away with her mother by her side. Sakura was standing beside Shikamaru, his mother on his left and hers on her right. He'd been quiet for the most part and only a few tears escaped him and rolled down his tired face.

It broke her heart to see him acting so strong when he didn't have to be in her opinion. But in a way, he did. He was clan leader now and needed to show maturity and a strong front, despite that the clan behind him was just as deeply in mourning. But besides that – what she really thought was the main reason – he was being strong for his mother who was holding on to his arm with a white knuckled grip like he was her lifeline. She'd never seen the fiery woman look so broken and it caused another stab of pain to her chest.

Sakura couldn't deny how impressed she was by him, though. Shikamaru wasn't one to wear his heart on his sleeve, but she knew losing his father was affecting him more than he let on. But he didn't let it show. Despite what people may assume from her fists, Sakura wasn't a pillar of strength. She wasn't as strong as Shikamaru. She felt torn apart inside from losing Shikaku. The only reason she wasn't sobbing like she felt like doing, was because of Shikamaru. If he could be strong, _act_ strong, then so could she.

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, not knowing if she was really comforting him or trying to find comfort herself. When he brought his own hand up to hold hers, she could feel the pleading in his touch. It wasn't necessarily thankful or even comforting, but felt he was asking her for something. She knelt to the ground beside him and wrapped an arm around him. He leaned into her, making sure to not lean too far away from his mother, and put a hand on her thigh. She brought her other hand up to clutch at his arm, her thumb going back and forth in soothing motions. He sighed against her and it felt like they didn't move for hours.

"Sakura, you didn't have to walk me home," Shikamaru told her softly as they approached his house.

Sakura gave him a small smile. "I live right next door. It really wasn't any trouble."

He nodded with a small chuckle as he opened the door. He took off his shoes and told her goodnight before heading towards his room. Sakura watched him go hesitantly before turning her way towards the kitchen.

Like she expected, Yoshino was at the sink washing dishes. She'd been the last to leave before her and Shikamaru and only because she needed to go home and help prepare the dinner she'd promised the clan. Sakura stepped beside her and told her quietly, "Yoshino-oba, let me do those. You should go rest."

But she shook her head, turning to her and giving her a smile. "It's okay, Sakura-chan. I like having something to do."

Sakura nodded in understanding and then took Yoshino's hands in hers. She bowed her head as deeply as she could and relived a memory as she spoke, "Yoshino-san, I want to offer you my deepest condolences. Shikaku…was a wonderful man and he meant a lot to me. He gave me another chance at a family and I will forever be grateful to him and your family. I love you all so much." Sakura paused as a sob almost escaped her along with the tears that now trickled down her face. She swallowed before finishing, "I am _so_ sorry for your loss."

Yoshino pulled her into a tight embrace and Sakura could feel tears running down her face from where their cheeks were pressed together. Yoshino scolded her, her voice cracking, "It's _our_ family, Sakura. Don't talk like you're an outsider. It's _our_ loss and I offer my condolences back."

Sakura smiled against her and Yoshino told her softly, "I will always be grateful to him for a lot of reasons and one of them is bringing you to us. You mean a lot to us too and we love you. Don't ever forget that."

Sakura nodded and swallowed thickly so she really didn't start sobbing. They held each other for a minute before Yoshino kissed her cheek and pulled away. She patted her cheek and told her, "As comforted as I am by you being here, I think my son needs you a lot more than I do."

"Okay." Sakura stepped out of her arms with a sniffle and wiped below her eyes. Before she left the room, Yoshino pointed a finger at her and said seriously, "Don't ever attach _san_ to my name again."

Sakura laughed with a nod and walked towards Shikamaru's room. The door was closed but Sakura had never seen it as a barrier before and she didn't now. She opened it slightly and peeked inside. She saw him lying on his bed with his back facing her, but she knew he wasn't asleep. "Shika-kun?" she called out to him like she used to do when they were little.

His shoulders relaxed instead of tensing and she took that as a sign and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. She took the bun down from her hair before going over to the bed and lying beside him. She didn't say anything and for a while they just laid there in silence. But when she started to see his shoulders shake the slightest, she put her hand on his arm and whispered, "I'm here, Shikamaru."

He turned towards her and Sakura pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck, gripping onto her tightly. She held on to him just as much. She took his ponytail out and his hair fell around him like black silk in the dark room. He cried against her, making her heart squeeze painfully and she pulled him impossibly closer. She'd seen him show so many emotions over the years; boredom, happiness, anger, frustration, contentment, but rarely sadness. Even when Asuma died, he didn't act like this with her. He'd told her about how he missed him and his feelings about revenge, but he hadn't ever shed a tear in front of her. It hurt to see him like this, but if he would only show this side to her then she would bear the pain. She'd worked her whole life to become strong. If he wanted to lean on her, then she could hold his weight.

Not long after, Sakura felt herself crying with him. She couldn't help it. Maybe it was the stress of the day. Maybe it was seeing Shikamaru like this. Maybe it was for Shikaku. _Maybe it was all three._ She cried against him just as much and he held her in response. She cried for him, for his heartbreak. But she also cried for her own, mourning the loss of a man that had become like a second father to her.

Sakura woke up to the sound of Yoshino's voice and opened her eyes to see the woman peeking her head in through the door. She told her in a soft voice, but loud enough for Shikamaru to hear, "Sakura-chan, your mother came over to make us breakfast. You kids need to eat."

Sakura nodded at her and Yoshino closed the door. Shikamaru's head was buried in the pillow beside her face and his arm was wrapped around her waist. She felt warm and comfortable next to him, almost wanting to go back to sleep. But she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Shikamaru eat something so she poked his cheek, making him turn his head away from her with a groan.

She chuckled and told him, though she knew he'd heard his mother, "Let's go eat breakfast."

He sighed and looked back at her with unfocused eyes. He mumbled, "We can eat later."

Sakura shook her head and met his eyes. "No, I want to see you eat."

He rolled his eyes at her but moved to get up. Instead of searching for his lost hair tie on the bed, he reached for his side dresser and grabbed one from there, then put his hair back up. Sakura stood up from the bed, but was quickly pulled back almost into Shikamaru's lap. He wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his head against her shoulder. He sighed and spoke in a tired but gentle voice, "I…needed you last night. Thank you for being here for me."

Sakura melted against him and she smiled even though he couldn't see it. She curled her fingers around the ones on her stomach. "I needed you just as much so thank you too."

Shikamaru let out a short laugh and picked his head up to look at her. "Can never let me have a moment, can you?"

Sakura teased him, "I never steal your thunder, just share in it."

He hummed in reply and got off the bed, pulling her with him towards the door. "Well, let's go eat since you insist on making sure I do."


	2. Chapter 2

_*a few months later*_

"Figured I'd find you here." Sakura smiled when she found him lying on his favorite hill watching the sparse clouds roll by.

He glanced at her with a small smile but then turned his attention back to the sky. Sakura moved to lay on her stomach next to him. "Are you hurt?"

He shook his head at her and asked back, "How's Choji?"

"He's fine now, Shikamaru. He wishes you'd come see him." She gave him a meaningful look that made him sigh.

"He almost died. _Again_. Because of a miscalculation on my part. How can I go and face him like I didn't just risk his life?" He met her eyes and she could see a pain there. It was like a ghost from how he looked when he was twelve. His features were more hardened now. His expression more schooled into a blank slate. But she could see it in his eyes.

"You know he doesn't see it that way," Sakura chided him and started to idly play with the zipper on his flak jacket. "You're a strategist, Shikamaru, and you should know better than anyone that there's a probability in every choice you make. Sometimes we're simply unlucky."

He looked away from her, but let his hand come up to run his fingers through her hair absent mindedly. "It's a lot different when your choices affect whether someone dies or not. Life isn't a game of shogi."

Sakura moved closer to him, almost laying on his chest as she looked at him. "But you can handle those choices and more often than not, they work out in your favor. If they didn't, people like Choji wouldn't put so much faith in you."

"My strategies aren't always perfect," he admitted to her like it was a dark secret that had always bothered him.

"No one expects them to be. Nobody's perfect, Shikamaru." Sakura shrugged and curled up against him, resting her head on his shoulder. His arm automatically moved to hold her against him. She told him thoughtfully with a smile, "Besides I think you'd be rather dull if you were perfect all the time."

She could feel his smile when he leaned his head against hers. They didn't say anything else and just comfortably watched the clouds together.

The next day when Sakura went to check on her patient, she saw Shikamaru in the room talking to him and Choji had a new basket of food beside his bed. She scolded him that he shouldn't be eating junk so soon, but didn't stop him from taking one more snack. When her eyes met Shikamaru's, he gave her a smile that was close to adoring and Sakura walked lighter the rest of the day.

"You should turn in your application, Sakura." His voice almost made her jump in surprise, but she managed not to. She must've been too far in her thoughts to not have noticed him come in to her office.

She feigned ignorance and pushed the paper underneath others. She looked up at him with an innocent smile. "Hm?"

He didn't roll his eyes or smile in amusement like she thought he would. He just looked at her seriously and said softly, "Sakura."

She sighed as he walked over to stand beside her chair and brought the paper back out in front of her. "I don't know, Shikamaru."

"He'd want you to, you know," he spoke in a quiet voice and Sakura felt her chest tighten. He didn't have to elaborate, she knew who he was referring to.

She looked up at him in surprise and glanced at the paper. "But Shikamaru, don't you…"

He shook his head at her and rested his arm on the top of her chair. "I still want to be Naruto's advisor in a few years. It'd be difficult to do both."

Sakura nodded in understanding, but still looked down at the application unsurely. "I don't…Kakashi had mentioned _subtly_ the other day how he wished someone would apply for it so he wouldn't have to stay in the position. It was supposed to be temporary anyway. It's been kind of stuck in my mind ever since." She huffed and leaned back in her chair, almost glaring at the paper like it was to blame for all her mixed emotions. "But I don't know. I'm not really cut out for it."

Shikamaru snorted above her and she knew he was rolling his eyes without having to look up. "Of course, you are. It's a Nara tradition after all."

Sakura smiled, but shook her head. "I'm still not…" she trailed off with a frustrated sigh. She heard an echoing sigh and then her chair was spun around.

Shikamaru leaned over her and she stared up at him in surprise, feeling her heart skip a beat. He held her face in his hand and met her eyes seriously. "Sakura, you're smart, okay? You _know_ that. Just because you don't think you can measure up to my father, doesn't mean you're not cut out for this job. You're _also_ good at strategy just like we are. You can think through things logically and see how things will unfold from just one choice. You can do this."

Sakura stared at him in a daze, but then came to her senses and nodded with a warm smile. She brought her hand up to cover his. "Okay."

He smiled in return and asked, "So, you'll go turn in your application?"

She laughed lightly. "Yes, Shikamaru."

"Good," he replied softly and for a moment they just stared at each other. Sakura felt anticipation run up her spine when his hand moved to the back of her head, his fingers tangling her hair. Her hand fell to clutch at his sleeve and her heart sped up as he leaned closer to her. She could feel his breath on her skin and her eyes fluttered closed. He pulled her closer the tiniest inch and then –

"Sakura-sama, one of the patients…is asking…for you," A medic nin spoke in surprise as she opened the door to her office. She blushed and stepped back with her hand still on the door handle. "Am I interrupting something?"

They jumped away from each other with matching red cheeks and Sakura cleared her throat. "No, Miwa-chan." She stood up and fixed her hair subconsciously. "What did you say?"

The mousey girl pointed her thumb behind her. "Genma-san is asking for you. He says he wants his favorite medic to tend to him."

Sakura felt like her eyes would roll so far back in her head she'd see her brain. She cursed under her breath, "I'm going to kill him."

Shikamaru chuckled beside her and touched her arm. When she looked at him, he gave her an amused smile. "I'll see you later, Sakura-chan."

She nodded back at him with a small smile and watched him walk out of her office. Sakura stepped towards Miwa and closed the door behind her, then they walked in the opposite direction Shikamaru had gone.

Miwa poked her glasses up her nose and followed after Sakura. She told her hesitantly, "I, um, am sorry about interrupting earlier. It seemed like – "

Sakura cut her off with a comforting smile, "It's okay, Miwa-chan. Don't worry about it."

She nodded and then said in a quieter voice, "I haven't spoken to him much, but from when I have, Shikamaru-san seems like a kind person."

Sakura's smile became more genuine and she glanced at Miwa. "He is."

"Oh, Sakura-sama, you look like you're – "

Sakura coughed and interrupted her, eyeing her seriously with a faint blush. " _Okay_ , that's enough of that, Miwa-chan. What's wrong with his _heighness_?"

Miwa bit her lip to keep from smiling, though she did a horrible job of it and Sakura could tell she was fighting a laugh. "Genma-san has…"

A couple months later, Sakura came to her office to find a small wooden chest sitting on her desk. Stories from her childhood flashed through her mind and she ran over to it with an eager smile. She picked it up gently in her hands and like she expected, it was clearly hand crafted. It was perfect though, with smooth lines and beautiful intricate designs of cherry blossoms.

She could feel her heart beating in her chest and she was smiling so wide it almost hurt. The wood was soft under her touch and she would worry she'd break it, but it was obviously cut from a strong tree. She opened the lid to find a small note and the king piece from a shogi board. She held the piece in one hand and read the note in her other.

 _Sakura,_

 _One day I was discussing shogi with an old man and he told me about how the game was like life. Shinobi were simple rooks that were there to be sacrificed to protect the king. I had thought that meant the king was the Hokage, but he told me that wasn't necessarily true. Over time, I've thought about who the king was and never coming to a decision. The Hokage, the village, the "Will of Fire", the children. But I always seem to come back to a certain answer. He had asked me, "Who is that you're fighting for?" Each time I ask myself the same question, my answer is always you. You're my "king" and I hope you know I would conquer battlefields for you._

There was no name at the bottom, but Sakura had never questioned who it had been from since the second she saw the chest. She felt a warmness rush over her and her chest felt tight but this time, in a _good_ way. She ran over to her door and opened it to peek in the hall, but didn't spot him anywhere. The slight disappointment didn't damper her mood and she went back to her desk to tuck the note and king piece back into the chest.

She sat down in her chair, resting her head on her arms and admiring it. She felt giddy as she stared at it and honestly a bit lovesick. She was both surprised and not that Shikamaru had put so much time and thought into the small wooden chest. There was obviously a lot of care put into it and even the small note had better handwriting than how he usually wrote. It made her feel light and she let a finger glide across the smooth wood.

She'd always adored Shikamaru and cared about him deeply. That hadn't ever changed. She was in love with him and had been for years. It just felt like something natural at this point, something to be expected. She'd heard other girls gush about their love interest with blushes and giggles, talking about dates and what he meant when he said this and that. While she could relate, it wasn't by much. She didn't just daydream about romantic words whispered under stars, candle light dinners, and touches in the dark. She wanted his attention and always would, but it was also deeper than that. It was a calmer love, not filled with swings of emotions and uncertainties. She knew very much how she felt and had never doubted her own feelings. She wanted him to be happy. She prayed for his dreams to come true. She wanted him to be successful in every aspect, as clan leader, as a shinobi, as Hokage advisor. She wanted to support him in any way she could. His own happiness was what mattered to her, not necessarily her own. If he was happy, then she would be anyway.

She didn't know how long she sat there alone with her thoughts as she admired the small chest. But eventually, someone came by and pulled her away.

She thought about the chest all day, though, with a smile that wouldn't leave her face.

 _She was his "king"._

Yoko grinned as she looked at the chest in her hands. "Oh, I didn't know the young men were still keeping up with this tradition. The last chest I saw was the one Shikaku made for Yoshino."

"I remember you telling me about it when I was little," Sakura spoke up from beside her on the couch with a faint blush still on her cheeks. "But I don't' want to do something wrong, so could you tell me again?"

"Of course." Yoko set the chest gently down on the coffee table and turned to Sakura. "It's a traditional courtship that the clan has done for years. But it's died down a bit over the years. The man crafts a small chest for the woman and puts his _heart_ inside it whether it be a love letter or maybe a ring. After he gives it to her, if she returns his affections she gives him a key back. Some women make the key themselves, but often it's a key to their house."

"It's a beautiful metaphor. He gives her his heart in a chest and she gives him the key to hers," Sakura summarized with a small smile, glancing at the chest where a king piece lay.

Yoko laughed lightly. "It is. I've always thought it was romantic." She looked off to the side like she was reliving a fond memory.

Sakura asked her hesitantly, "Have you…ever received a chest?"

Yoko looked back to her with a sad smile. "I have. But before I had a chance to give him my key, he…died on a mission. Out of respect, I gave the chest back to his family. They tried to get me to keep it, but it didn't feel right at the time. I still don't know if I made the right choice."

Sakura frowned and wondered if this was why Yoko never married. "I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry, Okasan."

Yoko waved her worries off with a smile. "Don't be." Then, she raised an eyebrow and bumped her shoulder with Sakura's. She asked her in a voice that reminded Sakura of a teenage girl, "So, are you going to give _Shika-kun_ a key?"

Sakura nodded, her thoughts turning back to an idea she had earlier. She could feel the nervous excitement in her stomach twisting as she told her mother about her plan.

Sakura had stepped away from the festivities to take a break from all the socializing. The celebration for her being promoted to Jounin Commander had been on the Nara grounds in a clearing near the forest. Though she could still hear the music and laughter, the twinkling lights faded as she disappeared into the thickness of the trees. The Nara Forest was daunting to outsiders. It was massive and the further you went inside the darker and denser it got. But Sakura knew it like the back of her hand from playing in it when she was a child.

She went to her favorite spot that wasn't too far from the party. It was a small clearing where flowers liked to grow. There were a few deer resting there, but they didn't flinch away from Sakura when she approached them. She reached out for the older one, a mother that was getting a little old in her age, and smoothed down her fur with her hand.

She hadn't been there long before she heard the crunch of leaves behind her. The deer didn't have any sort of reaction to the newcomer making Sakura have an idea of who it was before he spoke, "Needed some fresh air?"

She looked over her shoulder at him with a wide smile before turning back to the deer. "I guess you could say that."

It was the first time she'd seen him in a few days since he'd dropped off her wooden chest. She hadn't seen him all night, but knew he had helped Naruto and Yoko with planning the party. She'd missed him, but knew he'd only kept away to give her time to think. Not that she had needed it, but she'd appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

He stopped beside her and a fawn came up to him, nudging his leg with her nose. He reached down to pet her and told Sakura in a warm voice, "He'd be proud of you, you know. I think they both would. I know I am."

Her heart skipped a beat and she smiled reaching out to grab his hand, then interlocking their fingers. "Thank you."

He tugged her closer with a smile of his own and Sakura leaned against him. They were quiet for a moment and she just enjoyed his warmth, leaning her head against his shoulder. Then, he asked her, "Did you decide what to do about your position at the hospital?"

"I'm going to keep it. Shizune said she would pick up any shifts that I needed her to." It had been another reason she'd hesitated to turn in her application. She loved running the hospital. Being a medic nin was a very big part of her and it was difficult to let go. But Shikamaru seemed to think she could do both and she decided to trust his judgement. He'd always believed in her and she tried to, too.

He simply hummed in reply and his thumb started stroking absent minded circles into her skin. Sakura's stomach twisted in knots, but she looked up at him anyway. "I have something for you."

He looked down at her and she could see a hint of nervousness in his eyes. "Yeah?"

She let go of his hand to open her side pouch and pull the key out. She held it up to him with an affectionate smile and a pink blush on her cheeks. "This is for you."

She saw his shoulders relax and the soft smile on his face as he took it from her made her melt. He turned it over in his hands, his smile growing wider as he looked at all the little designs on the small black key. He met her eyes and she could feel the love there as he looked at her. He glanced back down at the key. "How did you do that?"

Sakura rubbed the back of her head bashfully. "I knew there was no way I could _make_ a key, but I wanted it to be special. I remembered how sometimes I use my chakra for precise cutting in surgery and well that's how I did the engravings."

He dropped it into the pocket of his flak jacket and pulled her closer with his hands on her waist. She felt her heart race as she put her hands on his chest and looked up at him into his warm brown eyes. "Well, it's beautiful. Thank you, Sakura-chan."

"Your chest is what was beautiful, Shika." She let her hands travel up to behind his neck, looking up at him tenderly. "I'll always treasure it."

He brought a hand up to cup her cheek and Sakura leaned into his touch. His voice was almost a whisper as he said, "I hope so."

This time there weren't any interrupting medics and when Shikamaru closed the distance between them, Sakura could feel him against her lips. The kiss was sweet and slow. There wasn't any rush to it and she could practically feel how much Shikamaru adored her just by the way his lips moved against hers. She kissed him back, hoping her emotions were coming across to him as well. Judging by the way he smiled against her, they did.

When they broke apart, they didn't stray very far from each other and leaned their foreheads against each other. Sakura felt like a lot was said between them just by the way they looked at each other. He kissed her again and then pulled away from her, his eyes glancing behind her with a sigh. "We should get back, before someone comes looking for the woman of the hour."

Sakura pouted at him and he chuckled, grabbing her hand and interlocking their fingers. "Don't be troublesome. It's _your_ party."

She laughed with a nod. "Okay."

He kissed her cheek and then led her back towards the party with her hand in his. She glanced down at their hands as they walked and bit back a smile, remembering the first time he had grabbed her hand.

Sakura felt the bench swing go off balance and looked up to see Shikamaru smiling at her with his hand around one of the chains to the tree. "I figured I'd find you here."

She smiled at him and sat up reaching an arm out for him. He stepped towards her and she pulled him down to lay his head on her lap, the swing going back to its gentle rocking. She glanced down at him, her hand resting on his chest above his heart. "I really like this swing." She looked back up at the field in front of them. She'd always thought it was such a beautiful view, especially at sunset like right now. "I was so excited when Shikaku put it up."

Shikamaru covered her hand with his and chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I remember."

They were quiet for a moment as the swing rocked them back and forth with the light breeze. Sakura could feel his eyes on her and when she looked down at him, he was smiling up at her with a gentle look. She smiled back at him, turning her hand over and intertwining their fingers. "How was the first day? Was is it everything Naruto ever dreamed of?"

Shikamaru snorted. "It was a lot of paperwork is what is was. But yeah, even if that's all he was doing, he was clearly happy about it. He had that moronic grin of his on all day."

Sakura chuckled, making a mental note to try and go visit Naruto soon. "Good. I'm happy you two are realizing your dreams."

"It'll be a while before we can do everything we want," Shikamaru told her thoughtfully and looked off to the side. "Naruto has a lot of plans for the future. As scatter brained as they are, they make me believe he can turn the system around like he wants to."

Sakura's smile widened and she kicked her foot lightly against the ground to make the swing sway more. "Tell me about it."

He looked back to her with a fond smile and went on for what felt like hours. He told her about how Naruto wanted to raise the age requirement for shinobi; no more child soldiers. How he wanted to set up an orphanage and get rid of the coldhearted _allowances_ that were given to orphans who weren't taken in by someone. He wanted to forbid the forced servitude of the Hyuuga branch clan. He also wanted to make missions safer. It still wasn't a rule that a medic had to be on each team since the idea was brought up by Tsunade all those years ago. He was going to change that. He was also going to implement a penalty for clients who held back information about how dangerous missions were, so missions weren't under-ranked. He had a lot of plans and Shikamaru couldn't wait to see them all come through.

When he eventually trailed off into silence, Sakura leaned down to kiss him. After she pulled away, she teased him, "You're cute when you're excited."

Like she expected, he blushed in surprise and glanced away from her. She laughed and pecked his lips again. He moved to sit up and held her face, kissing her back more deeply. She pulled him closer, feeling a warmth curl up inside her. When he broke away from her, he smiled at her and told her back, "Well, you're cute when you're mad."

Sakura rolled her eyes at how he reverted back to his charming self. He had no trouble giving her compliments or affection, but turned into a blushing mess when he was on the receiving end. She narrowed her eyes at him. "That better not incline you to frustrate me on purpose."

He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. "Are there things I do that frustrate you, Sakura-chan?"

She willed herself not to blush as a few things popped into her head. But he saw right through her and laughed before leaning in again to kiss her. She mumbled against his lips, "Well not in a _bad_ way."

It was their third anniversary and Sakura had decided this one was her favorite so far. The first had been sweet and simple. The second had been rushed due to an upcoming mission but still nice. This one, though, Sakura could only describe as _romantic_.

People assumed Shikamaru wasn't the romantic type. Simply because he still had that lazy way of his, they thought he wouldn't want to put in the effort. But they were wrong. Shikamaru was a loving man and didn't consider anything he did for Sakura as _effort_. It was natural to him and he enjoyed doing little things just to make her day. He liked romantic gestures and leaving her snippets of poetry for her to find at her house or in her office. He didn't go out of his way to spend money on extravagant things, but Sakura wouldn't want him to anyway. He was creative for their dates and Sakura was never bored with him.

Tonight, he'd brought her out to a small secluded area near the river that ran through the Nara Forest. They'd had a picnic on a red blanket while a radio hummed soft melodies. Sakura was lying on her back and Shikamaru was propped up on his elbow beside her looking down at her with a lovingly. She'd taken his hair down earlier and she randomly reached up to run her fingers through the dark locks that fell over his shoulder.

She popped a grape into his mouth and then picked another one off the vine for herself. She hummed thoughtfully, "I'll have to use that recipe again since you liked it."

"You said you got it from a merchant in the Land of Rivers?" he asked her, his thumb stroking against the sliver of skin visible at her waist.

She nodded and gave him a lazy smile. He'd bought her favorite wine and along with the wonderful evening, she was feeling more than content to just lie there forever. They were quiet for a while as they drank from the bottle and shared warm looks. Then, he was leaning over her and telling her in a tender voice, "You know, I think I've loved you since that day I taught you how to play shogi."

Sakura's cheeks turned a happy pink and she giggled. "In spite of how horrible I was? I can still remember your patient but frustrated looks."

He chuckled and brought his hand up to hold her face, his thumb stroking across the pink in her cheeks. "Yes, despite you not understanding one lick of how the game was played. Your confused pout was adorable."

She smiled, her hand moving to the back of his head to bring him down to kiss her. It was sweet and she could taste the wine on his lips. He pulled back just a couple inches and told her, "And I think I fell in love with you that night you cried from the stress of Tsunade's test."

Sakura stared into his eyes, her heart contracting in that pleasant way. The memory wasn't necessarily a fond one – _until now_ – but she remembered how his sturdy arms had held her even back then. She said back softly, "You held me all night until I calmed down."

"I did." He glanced at her lips and then back to her eyes.

Sakura sighed and tried to put her thoughts into words. "I couldn't tell you when it happened for me. It just feels like there wasn't ever a time when I didn't love you even though I know there was. Then, those feelings just blurred and changed into something more over the years."

Instead of replying, he kissed her and Sakura decided that was fine as his mouth slid over hers. His kisses and touches always felt like home to her. He made her happy and honestly always had. It wasn't any surprise that she'd fallen in love with him over the years. Even now, she just continued to fall deeper each day.

When he broke away from her, she noticed one of her favorite songs had come on the radio and she smiled cheekily up at him. "Dance with me?"

He chuckled with a nod and got to his feet, stretching out a hand and pulling her up to him. He held her close with his hands on her hips and her arms locked around his neck. She didn't know if it could really be called dancing since he just swayed her lazily to the beat, but it was perfect to her.

"You know that meadow at the edge of the forest where you and Ino use to play and make flower crowns?" he asked her and Sakura could hear the hesitance in his voice – or maybe it was nervousness.

She shrugged off the oddness of the sudden topic and answered, "Yes."

"There's a small clear spot near it and it would…" – He met her eyes and smiled, letting out a short breath – "be a good place for a house."

Sakura looked at him confused, feeling her heart speed up the slightest second in her chest. _Was he…?_ She told him unsurely, "Yeah, it would."

She could see a red hue warming his cheeks and he told her in a soft but gentle voice with a raised eyebrow, "I'll make you another swing?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she felt like her whole body froze in anticipation, a grin growing on her face. "A-Are you asking…?"

He let out a nervous laugh and took one of his hands away from her waist to hold her face. "What do you say, Sakura-chan? Want to get married?"

Sakura caught her breath in her throat and could feel tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She threw herself at him, hugging him closely as she laughed. "Yes!"

He laughed with her, hugging her back just as tightly. His voice was shaky like he was fighting back tears of his own, but Sakura could hear the smile in his voice when he whispered near her ear, "I love you."

Sakura leaned back to look at him and leaned her forehead against his. She kissed him, promising against his lips, "I love you, too. Always will."


End file.
